This invention relates generally to improvements in cosmetic compacts, and more particularly to a one-piece pressed powder compact in which three elements fold together as will be described.
There is need for simplicity in configuration of cosmetic compacts allowing enhanced eases of use and handling, as well as facilitating ease of manufacturer of the multi-component compact as will be seen.
In this regard, usually a pin is used to connect a compact top and a base, undesirably affecting the overall aesthetic appearance of the compact. Such a pin is made of metal, and not only is not environmental friendly, but production time will also be lengthened due to the fact that assembly will be required, increasing the unit cost. Further, two piece compacts with a hinge exposed on the outside, affect the visual aesthetic of the device. In addition, such a hinge cannot be opened to specific angles, therefore is not useful for the consumer.